Hold Your Hand
by Jessica L.A
Summary: Cause I've been there before & you've been there before, but together we can be alright.Cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold we hold each other till we see the sunlight,hold my hand.Viola knew that as long as she had them she would be alright.D/V
1. Prologue

_**2011'S WRITING RESOLUTION ~**_ To **TRY **to update more often or at least once a week and maybe even on the weekend too. I love you guys so much and I'll also promise to watch out for my mistakes and try to always remember to re-read these chapters/stories before posting them. I love you all and please do continue to read my stories and give me feedback, it gives me confidence and courage and puts a smile on my face and believe me I don't have any confidence or courage at all nor do I smile a whole lot. So thank you guys, who supported me throughout 2010! Make this another great one for me will ya?

_**FOR MORE STORY INFO ~**_ Please for more info on updates, new stories, reasons for not updating, and outfits please go to my homepage in my FF bio and click the purple or blue hyperlink and it will lead you to my website where you can find the stuff in my blogs and pictures! Oh, and please let me know if you have any problems with it, thanks.

* * *

_**=Hold Your Hand=**_

_**-Prologue-**_

_"Foul? That's not a foul! He got all ball!" The coach from Cornwall exclaimed when one of the referees blew their whistle when a player knocked another player to the ground, making them flip before falling hard against the dirt and grass of the soccer field._

_"And the penalty kick will decide the game," the announcer for Illyria explained to the crowd as he stood up to get a better view of the person who had to kick the penalty kick against Cornwall._

_Twirling the ball in her hands, Viola, then set it down on the ground in front of her. Backing up, she looked at the white netted soccer goal where Cornwall's goalie and captain, her ex-boyfriend, was trying to get into her head._

_"Where you gonna kick it?" He asked with a smirk, thinking that she couldn't make the shot and knowing her like he thinks he does, he points to the corner, still trying to get in her head, "Your gonna kick it right here. Aren't cha? I know you're gonna kick it there. Am I in your head, am I in your head? See the goal, it's getting smaller and I'm getting bigger. Come on, I love you. Come on, concentrate, don't kick like a girl."_

_When the whistle blew, she took off and kicked the ball sending it straight towards the upper right hand corner…_


	2. Chapter 1

=Hold Your Hand=

_**-Chapter One-**_

"I can't believe you're leaving us, Vi," a female soccer player with long, dark brown, curly hair and brown eyes by the name of Kia Amanda Marie Crew, stated as she and two of her other friends watched their best friend, Viola Nevaeh Elizabeth Marie Isabella Hastings, pack up her black duffle bag that had a Northern Carolina blue NC symbol on the very front of it and her Louis Vuitton (LV) suitcases.

Sighing, the blonde haired, brown eyed, soccer player turned towards her best friends, Kia, Yvonne Elena Saint James, and Paul Jonathan Antonio. "Guys, you know…"

"We know, El, we know," Yvonne, also a soccer player like Viola and Kia with long, dark brown curly hair and brown eyes, and tanned skin interrupted her, already knowing what she was gonna tell them.

"It's just sad that's all Bethy, we'll miss you tons," Paul, a male with brown hair and blonde highlights, and blue eyes; told Viola, as he and the other two girls pouted together.

"Aw, Mandy, Vonnie, Nate," Viola said using her nicknames for the three, "I'm gonna miss you guys too, but I'm sure I'll see you guys whenever I can like I know you guys will do the same. Just promise to call me and to stay out of trouble until I'm with you guys again, deal?"

"Deal!" The three said before looking at each other and then jumping off her massive four poster bed to pounce on her, sending them all to the floor in fits of laughter.

"What in the hell was that?" Viola's twin brother, Sebastian Andrew Joshua Ryan Hastings, asked as he threw open her double in-swing French glass doors that had blue curtains on them. He then laughed as he spotted his little sister and her friends on the floor, and with a smirk he screamed before joining them, "Pig Pile on Lala."

"Sebastian, not helping!" Viola grunted at her brother who just laughed along with her best friends.

"What in the bird is going on up here?" Viola and Sebastian heard their mom, Daphne Manning dressed in a yellow skirt and jacket suit, say causing them to laugh more because of her crazy and almost lady like expression. "Viola, Sebastian, get up off the floor please!"

"Yeah, Drew, Mandy, Vonnie, Nate get off of me," Viola told them still laughing right along with them before they got up and started helping each other off.

"Viola, darling your hair!" Daphne exclaimed in shock, not having seen her daughter with blonde hair when she first walked into the house earlier with her friends for when she left for the first day of school her hair was the same color as her brother's dark brunette, but with blonde highlights.

Saving his sister, Sebastian quickly looked at his Rolex before saying, "Hey Mom, we need to get the rest of our stuff in our cars so we can leave for school."

"Huh?" Daphne asked before looking at her watch from Tiffany and Co. (T&Co.) before a hand flew up towards her mouth. Putting it down she said, "Of course, of course, you don't want to be late for check-in at Illyria."

As soon as the twins' mom left Viola's room, they all laughed again and Viola thanked her brother for the save, knowing that she would owe him when the time was right. They all then started to take Sebastian and Viola's stuff out to their cars which were their birthday presents this summer – Sebastian's a birch white HUMMER H2 Sports Utility Truck (SUT) and Viola's a Brilliant black with black roofed 2011 Audi S5 Cabriolet (convertible) with black leather seating and interior.

"I still can't believe your dad bought you guys these cars," Kia told them after they finished packing up the cars.

"Correction, Dad got Viola's car because she's Daddy's Baby Girl," Sebastian said as he put his last piece of luggage in his SUT – his black guitar case that had his acoustic guitar in it.

"Just like mom got yours, you…" Viola said before the other three joined her with smirks, "Mamma's Boy."

"I hate you four," Sebastian said as he glared at them while his sister put in her last, small but most important piece of luggage in her convertible – her soccer ball.

"We love you too Sebastian," all four of them replied with smiles.

"And we'll miss you," the three replied to Sebastian each hugging him and wishing him luck on not getting kicked out of another school before they hugged Viola tightly with tears in each of their eyes.

Pulling away from her friends unwillingly, she slipped on her black acrylic, Gucci logo detailed sunglasses over her eyes and straightened out her grey, long sleeve, solid thermal henley from Aéropostale (Aéro); the black solid, lace trim cami from Aéro underneath the shirt; and pulled up her light wash, denim bermuda shorts from Aéro that slipped down off of her hips a little bit from all of the hugging and tugging suitcases. Also topping off her outfit was her metallic black, rubber flip flops from Old Navy (ON) and her black leather 'Galaxy' medium top handle handbag from Gucci.

"Darlings, you need to get going now," Daphne informed her twins, who both nodded and hugged everyone each time again before getting in their cars. Daphne and the other three all laughed as each twin rolled down the passenger side front seat windows and asked at the same time how to get to the school because they totally forgot to print out directions. With a smile, she told her babies, "Just type in the name of the school in one the GPS's and you'll find your way if you follow the one with the GPS's directions you'll get there just fine. I love you two and call me when you get there to inform me that you arrived safely. Don't forget that you both promised to attend the Debutant Carnival this weekend."

"Yeah, sure thing mom," Sebastian replied as he typed in the name of the school before telling his mom and the others that he would he would see them later.

"Love you guys," Viola told them as she plugged her other new birthday present, this one from her mom, into the stereo's iPod and iPhone integration system that was connected to the car's Bang & Olufsen Sound System. Smiling, she scrolled through the songs on the iPod portion of her black iPhone until she found Lady Gag's song _Bad Romance_ and pressed play. Letting Gaga's voice blast through the loud speakers causing her mom to cringe, just what she was hoping for seeing as she wouldn't be able to do it again until the weekend.

Seeing her brother signal for her to get ready to pull out after him and to follow him, she waved once more to her mom and friends before she pulled out onto the road with her twin, headed for her old school's – Cornwall's – rival school, Illyria Prep High School, a school that was an hour and half away from their house and their life back home, where they grew up.

_**To Be Continued…

* * *

**_

_**Well, there was the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and will continue to read this story. I'm thinking about working on the second chapter now. Please review! Thanks again.**_

_**- Jessica. **_

"_A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step in a new direction, for a start of something new."_

- **Jessica L. Ayers**


	3. Chapter 2

_**=Hold Your Hand=**_

_**-Chapter Two-**_

"230, 231, 233, 234, Finally!" Sebastian exclaimed as he took the shiny, golden key given to him with his room number name on it, he opened up the brownish-redish door and closed it behind him once he got himself and his precious cargo, his guitar, into the dorm room.

With a sigh, bracing himself and hoping that he got a dorm to himself, he turned around only to find three guys in the room, one playing a game, one reading a magazine, and one in grey sweats with his shirt off standing towards the bed towards the window and window seat. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey, Man," the one with his shirt off greeted, "Nothing much, you?"

"Same," Sebastian replied setting his guitar case on the bed he assumed was his and asked, "So which one of you guys is my roomie?"

"I am," the one with his shirt off, showing his eight pack and arms muscles, said holding out his hand, "Duke Orsino."

"Sebastian Hastings," Sebastian replied as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet ya man," Duke, a guy with a his dark brown hair cut into a buzz cut replied before introducing the other two, "The one reading the soccer magazine is Toby McLaren, and the one on the game system is Andrew Murray."

"So I take you guys are soccer jocks?" Sebastian asked them throwing off his jean jacket before crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to stand.

"Yeah, I'm the striker, Toby and Andrew are half-backs," Duke replied, "You play?"

"Nah, that's my sister," Sebastian replied with a shake of his head and a smile.

"Is your sister hot?" Toby and Andrew asked together before they both shut up seeing Sebastian's pointed glare and Duke throwing a pillow at them and telling them they were idiots.

"Sorry about them," the soccer striker replied, "So is that all or do you need help with your stuff?"

"Nah, I still got a bag full of clothes, other things, my book bag, and my bedding," Sebastian replied before heading towards the door, "Well, I'm gonna go get my stuff to unpack. Peace."

"He seems cool," Toby replied.

"As long as he's not a freak, we'll be fine…I think," Duke replied as he laughed at his friends before they went back to chatting.

* * *

"313, 313, 313, 313, 313, Thank God," Viola muttered once she found her room and like her brother did earlier, she took the key with her name and room number on it and put it into the key lock. Twisting the key and hearing the door unlock, she pushed it in and walked in with her duffle bag and soccer ball, shutting the door behind her.

"Oh, hi!" A blonde haired, blue eyed girl by the name of Olivia Marie Lennox, said after Viola startled her. Walking up to Viola, she held up her hand with a smile, "I'm Olivia Lennox, your roommate, you must be Viola. Nice to meet you."

Viola looked at her hand before slowly shaking it and then quickly letting it go as she looked around the room. On Olivia's side of the room was her bed already made up with her 'Satin and the City' collection bed set from Wake Up Frankie that was candy pink on one side and a bronzy gold on the other side, the pillows were all in different satin pillow cases that matched the comforter colors, the sheet set was in brown leopard print with a matching faux fur animal euro sham pillow sitting in the very front of the other pillow, and the headboard was hidden thanks to the soft Parisian Headboard glimmer shimmer shammer head board cover, covered in a sparkle Lurex fabric. Olivia had her window covered up with a matching pink organza curtains, on the wall above the bed sat a pink and black Eiffel Tower poster and a Bonita Art panel print poster. Also sitting in front of her bed was a black shaggy rug with white polka dots on it, on the nightstand beside her bed was a black French Accent lamp, and if she looked across from Olivia's bed she could see: the white wooded desk slanted in the corner with the pink Apple laptop sitting on it with other school necessities on it and the closet door was in the middle of the right side wall.

In the center of the room were three brown, velvet like couches, one sitting directly pointed towards the flat screen plasma TV that was mounted on the wall that the beds were facing while the other two couches, one on each side of the facing forward couch, were slanted towards the TV while in the middle of the three couches was a glass tabletop coffee table that still left a little room for their feet.

On her side of the room, Viola noticed her bed was also against the wall, in the corner, she had her own window and desk that was sitting against the same wall that the windows were on, and separating the desk from the windows were the two dressers, one on each side of the desk for each girl, and lastly Viola noticed that she too had a closet.

"You like it?" Olivia asked her new roommate as Viola noticed the floor and the walls for the first time, the walls being a light yellow color to make it homier and the floor was a beautiful light oak boarded floor so the carpet that she brought, which happened to be the same as Olivia's would go perfectly in front of her bed just like the one in front of Olivia's did.

Viola just nodded her head with a smile before giving her a questioning look.

"Oh, yeah, no bathroom," Olivia said as if reading her mind, ""Unfortunately, we don't have one in here, they only have them in the single person dorms though. So there's a massive joint shower bathroom here for all of the rest of the girls with no time limits or anything like that. Plus the hot water never runs out and unlike the guys' bathrooms we have couches and a TV with a stereo system in them along with plenty plug-ins, sinks, and counter space for everyone to use by themselves."

The blonde watched as the other blonde's mouth formed a large 'O' shape before smiling and tossing her soccer and duffle bag on to the closest couch before she left the dorm to get the rest of her stuff, but before she could walk out of the room, Olivia asked if she could use any help and she nodded her head.

* * *

"I still can't believe that's your car, Dude," Andrew stated as he brought in the last of Sebastian's boxes after he, Duke, and Toby asked Sebastian if he needed it seeing as he had more than two boxes.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it at first or even after the first couple of weeks too," Sebastian replied as he finished making his bed with his blue cotton sheets that matched his pillow cases, and his white comforter that had a million of circles outlined in blue and green on it.

"That must have been one hell of a party your parents threw," Toby commented.

"Yeah, it was," Sebastian replied with a nod of his head, "Absolutely loved it as did my sister."

"Why'd she love it?" Duke asked him, curiously.

"Oh, sorry, we're twins," the male twin replied, "I'm older by fourteen minutes."

"How can you be older by _fourteen minutes_?" The three boys asked.

"She was being stubborn and my dad told us that that's when he knew she was gonna take after him and that she was gonna become a Daddy's Girl," Sebastian replied with a smile before asking, knowing his sister wouldn't even though she would want too, "So when's soccer tryouts?"

"Noon," the three replied before they continued to comment on his car causing Sebastian to laugh and smirk at times.

Pulling out his green iPhone, Sebastian found his sister in his contact lists and quickly texted her the information he found out.

* * *

_**From:**_ S

_**Lala –**_

_**Soccer tryouts at 12.**_

_**Go for it, I'll come watch.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**S**_

Viola smiled as she read the text and quickly got up from her newly made bed that was surprisingly the same set as Olivia's except it was blue with the bronzy gold instead of the candy pink.

Olivia watched as her roommate, who she noticed didn't talk much if not at all, as she grabbed some clothes from the dresser before walking into her walk in closet to get changed. Soon later, the blonde walked out dressed in a solid blue tank top over her white sports bra, a pair of black short shorts by Soffe, and a pair of white knee high socks. The blonde watched as Viola slipped on a pair of black and white women's adidas slide sandals on her sock clad feet before throwing her duffle bag on her bed taking out a comb to brush her hair.

Brushing out her hair in the mirror she hung up, Viola tied it half back before using a black headband to keep her bangs back and out of her eyes. Putting on her vanilla deodorant and Victoria's Secret's Secret Garden Love Spell body spray before tossing in a change of clothes and other necessities into her duffle bag that she needed for her shower after practice.

Viola then smiled at Olivia before leaving their dorm room, after making sure she had her keys, and then making her way towards the soccer field in a jog so she had a warm up before tryouts.

_This should be an interesting year_, both girls thought to themselves as they went about their separate things.

_**To Be Continued…

* * *

**_

_**Hey guys, here's this one done and completed…actually it's the alternate version. I've gotta read the prologue and first chapter each again for each version of chapter two to see which one will work better and how each one will work into my plot. I hope you guys like either this chapter or the other, depending on the one I decide to post. **_

_**Peace,**_

_**Jessica.**_

"_Most people learn by observation, and those people who know you just by observation will not only become your greatest ally, but your dearest and most trusting friend."_

**- Jessica L. Ayers **


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Started: November 26, 2010**_

_**Chapter Finished: November 27, 2010.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's the third one…enjoy…

* * *

_**=Hold Your Hand=**_

_**-Chapter Three-**_

Now, Viola wasn't really a girl that hated much in life unless it was being roped into doing the whole Debutant thing, being told that she wasn't really a girl because she enjoyed things that guys do, her mom trying to control her life, her ex-boyfriend, stuck up bitches like Sebastian's ex-girlfriend, Monique; and in this particular case she was steamed because the one thing she hated over and above else was being told or underestimated that she couldn't play soccer as well as the guys.

"But coach, she's a girl," was what she heard from half of the males when she came to try out.

"Listen here you Pansies," the soccer coach, Coach Dinklage, said coming to Viola's defense, "Here at Illyria we don't discriminate against girls and if your gonna do just that then get the hell off my soccer field. The rest of you pansies stretch out your arms and legs and then run around the soccer field until I tell you stop."

"Yes, sir" they all replied and Viola nodded following the guys to stretch.

All of the males while they were stretching watched in amazement as the girl kept quiet for a lot of them held that clique, girls never quite talking, near and dear in their hearts. They all were amazed at how when they went to stretch out each leg, individually, that when she put both hands down around her soccer cleat clad foot and bent forward, her back allowed her head to move all the way down so her forehead could touch her knee on her right leg before moving on to do the same with her left leg.

When they moved onto doing their lower back stretches, they all still couldn't take their eyes off of her as she sat with her legs straight out in front of her body before she bend her right knee over he laying flat, left leg so the sole of her foot was flat on the ground before she turned her upper body towards her right knee. Placing her right hand on the floor behind her for support, she then took her left forearm and placed it on the outside of her right knee and gently began pulling her knee towards herself, which she was very good at and seeing as she could stretch her upper body pretty well it showed how even more flexible she was.

But they really found out how flexible she was during the squatting leg-out adductor stretches that made you stand with your feet wide apart, and keeping one leg straight and your toes pointing forward, you needed to bend the other leg and turn your toes to point out to the side, all the while lowering yourself towards the ground and resting your hands on your bent knee of the ground; and she could lower herself all the way to the ground, but they just figured it was because she didn't have anything to worry about hurting in the middle.

The coach knowing his team the way he knew them, smirked knowing by the looks of this girl, she was gonna prove them wrong throughout the whole practice, which made him really start liking this girl, especially when she was one of the first two always in front of the pack of males as they ran around the soccer field seven times.

**SHE'S*THE*MAN*SHE'S*THE*MAN**

"She's hot," Toby said as he and Duke along with their other best friend, walked over to their water bottles when the coach told them to get a drink while he talked with his assistant coaches, telling them what they needed to do.

"She's a definite off the charts hot," Andrew replied as they stopped at their water bottles.

Duke just stayed silent as he watched the blonde haired soccer player make her way towards her Northern Carolina blue duffle bag and pulled out a bottle of Aquafina water, taking large gulps of it before heading back towards the coach, who was waiting on them.

_Who is this girl?_ He thought before he went to stand in the front of the two lines the coach asked them to form. Standing in the front of the line, he and everyone else watched as the coach walked down in front of them, looking at each player in the front and back rows, making various comments and Viola took it as a sign when he didn't say anything to her.

"Okay, shirts and skins," the coach replied, blowing his whistle.

Everyone of the males stopped and watched to see what option the female would go for and when she went for skin, they all stared at her flat stomach where the abs were visible and the white sports bra before she ran off to the start of the obstacle-like course the coaching staff set up for them.

"Stop staring at the girl, and get going," Coach Dinklage told them and blowing his whistle for good measure he said, "Again shirts and skins. Let's go."

Soon three hours later, Coach Dinklage saw everything he needed to see, so he decided to end the boys and Viola's suffering from the pushups they were doing.

During the whole obstacle course, the coaching staff watched as the female beat out and kept up with the males, who were also amazed. And when it came time for a little one on one, Toby was paired up with Viola while the others watched from the sidelines, awaiting their time.

"Alright the first one to ten, all regulation rules apply so now dirty work," Coach Dinklage told them and after telling them which net was whose, he blew the whistle letting the match begin.

They watched as Toby allowed her to have the ball and before they could blink, she was going fast down the field with the ball always staying under control. Some of the males cheered Toby on as he tried to steal the ball on it, but couldn't for Viola, seeing him concentrating hard on the ball, quickly did a Scissor combined with a Feint Shot. They watched as she followed it up with moving her right foot to push the black and white octagon patterned ball to the right then, casually using the inside of her right foot to take it to the left, before finally making a goal with the goalie not even touching it.

"Dude, what's Sebastian doing here?" Andrew asked Duke, once they heard clapping and looked up towards the stand, seeing Duke's new roommate.

"I have no idea." Duke replied as he continued to watch as the girl used not only tricks, but fancy foot work and speed all the while reading her opponent, making sure that when Toby went for the ball, she kept it away from him, but when Toby did get the ball and whenever he was close to making a goal, he always lost it due to the female's fancy footwork, speed, and tactic.

Standing in the middle of the circle they had form, Coach Dinklage walked around in the middle with his hands behind as he started to talk, "I've seen a lot of energy, commitment out there today, and that makes me proud. Now, I want to split this up into first string and second string, you second stringers don't take it too hard. You're just as much a part of this team as the first stringers, apart from playing the game part."

As the coach started to call out the names of the second stringers and giving them their yellow mesh shirts, Viola silently closed her eyes and prayed that she made the team, and when her name didn't get called for second string, she opened her eyes and kept praying as he started to list off the first string players, "Orsino….McLaren…Murray….Hastings, first string."

Viola smiled brightly and across the field she heard her brother cheering for her so once the coach dismissed them, Viola bolted towards her twin who was already back down on the ground.

"Hey, guys look," Toby told his best friends, nodding towards the girl as she ran towards Duke's roommate.

They all watched as she jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he began to twirl her around to cause her to laugh loudly before she jumped off of him and high fived him.

"You were amazing little sister. I'm so proud of you!" Sebastian, Viola's number one supporter and support system, told her smiling brightly as they stopped so Viola could change out of her cleats and into her sandals. She smiled when Sebastian took her duffle bag and threw the strap over his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leading her towards the female dorms, but not before he gave her a high five.

"Now, I wonder how they know each other?" Andrew wondered aloud as they headed towards their dorms also.

"Dude's he's probably just dating her or is friends with her," Duke told his best friend, feeling something he never felt before and wondering what it was.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, there you go. Onto chapter five, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are still enjoying this story. Please keep up the R&R-ing.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Jessica.**_

"_Whatever women do they must do twice as well as men to be thought half as good, and sometimes it's true that it's not difficult, but when discrimination comes into play, it proves to be more difficult to prove and a harder problem to solve than HIV/AIDS or cancer could ever be. STOP DISCRIMINATION AGAINST WOMEN!"_

**- Jessica L. Ayers**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Started: November 27, 2010.**

**Chapter Finished: November 29, 2010.**

**Author's Note:** Well, guys, I'm back with another one. I hope you guys all enjoy it and that you continue reading this story and reviewing it too! Have fun and enjoy, hopefully you do!

* * *

_**=Hold Your Hand=**_

_**-Chapter Four-**_

"So, since you've been to your dorm," Sebastian said as he continued to walk his sister towards her dorm room, "How's your roommate? She nice?"

"By nice, do you mean 'is she hot'?" Viola asked her brother.

"No," Sebastian replied with a roll of his eyes, "I mean is she nice to you where you'll get along with her so I'm not worrying about you every second of everyday," seeing the look his sister was giving him he chuckled and after placing a kiss on the side of her head he corrected himself, "well, even more than I do?"

"I don't know, S, I really don't know," Viola replied softly and seeing her brother's look she said with a sigh, "I didn't really talk to her, in fact I said nothing just smiled and did little facial expressions."

"Viola…" Sebastian started to gently scold but stopped short so he could walk into his sister's dorm room, remembering her number before walking in and closing the door behind her.

"I know, S, I know," Viola told him with a smile, and to please her brother, she turned towards her roommate and Viola lightly laughed at the shocked expression on Olivia's face_. She probably thought I couldn't talk_, Viola thought before greeting her roommate, "Hey, Olivia. I hope you don't mind that I brought my brother back with me, he wanted to make sure I got back to my dorm okay."

"Um, no I don't mind," Olivia replied with a smile.

"Cool," Viola replied before she introduced them and then excused herself so she could go shower after bidding her brother goodbye.

"Listen, I'm sorry about my sister, she's…."

"Shy?" Olivia asked.

"Viola? Ha, hell no…well, at least not once you get to know her," Sebastian replied, "She's closed off from a lot of people….she's had a rough past, one that nobody wants her to relive so her defense mechanism is to close off from people, even people whose she's never met before. So again I apologize and just hope that you don't take it offensively."

"Oh, no it's fine," the blonde replied, "I totally understand, so…um…any advice?"

"On Vi?" Sebastian asked to make sure he knew what she was talking about and seeing Olivia nodding her head yes, he replied with a soft smile, "Just keep trying, but um if she wakes up in the middle of the night or stays still, staring off into space for too long and you can't get her attention, will you give me a call, please?"

"Sure," Olivia said as he quickly scribbled his number to both his dorm and cell on Viola's white board before he quickly looked at his Rolex, "Well, I've gotta get back to my dorm and change, I'm gonna take Viola out to dinner tonight. She's now an official member of the soccer team, first string, center forward."

"Cool, well have a good night, Sebastian Hastings," Olivia replied with a smile.

"You too Olivia Lennox, oh and can you tell Vi that she can text me when she's ready and I'll come get her?" Sebastian replied.

"Sure thing," Olivia replied, "Have good night."

"Thanks, you too," Sebastian replied before he left the dorm.

_Okay, he was seriously hot, sweet and totally caring towards his sister, which looked sexy on him, _Olivia thought as she went back to watching TV, only to be interrupted a few minutes later by Viola walking back through the door. Looking up from the TV, she smiled at her roommate and greeted her, "Hey, Viola."

"Hey, Vi," Viola replied with a soft smile before gently asking her, "You don't mind me calling you that do you?"

"Nah, I like it," Olivia approved after seeing a slight fear in Viola's eyes. Smiling, she then asked, "Do you mind if I call you….um…Vi-Vi?"

"Nah, that's cool. Like you, I like it," Viola told her with a smile before she walked over to her walk-in closet to grab a pair of shoes to go with her outfit.

"By the way, congrats on making the soccer team," Olivia replied with a honest smile, "you'll officially a legend now."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"By being the only girl that dared to try out for the boys' soccer team and actually make it, on first string nonetheless," Olivia replied with a smile, "Oh! I like your outfit it's cute."

"Thanks," Viola replied before adding, "I know it's not a skirt or anything, but I'm not your typical girly girl even though my mom's making me do the whole debutant thing. But I'll admit something to you and if you repeat it to anyone, I don't what I'll do but I'll do something, anyways, I like to think of myself as fifty/fifty between a girly girl and a tomboy. You know?"

"Yeah, but I'm kinda of all girly," Olivia replied before adding, "I'm in the debutant stuff too so you'll at least have one…friend."

"Yeah, a friend," Viola replied with a smile as she stood in front of the mirror and looked at her outfit that consisted of a plain black pair of Victoria's Secret (VS) 'Siren' legging jeans with ruching on the pant legs going as high as mid-thigh from Blue London; and a black and white mini-plaid print, long sleeve, button up shirt; that all went with her tall, light brown UGG's; black 'Arena' tote from Balenciaga, and her pair of silver rimmed aviator sunglasses from Ray Ban that had light brown lenses to them. "Thanks, I do too."

Olivia smiled and watched as Viola messed around with blonde hair that was straightened and fell past her bust before her roommate made sure that none of her makeup which looked to only be black eyeliner and mascara with clear lip gloss, wasn't out of place.

"Hey Vi, do you know where my brother went?" Viola suddenly asked Olivia, finally remembering why she was semi-dressed up.

"Yeah, he said that he went to change real quick and that you can text him and he'll come get you," Olivia replied.

"Thanks," the blonde replied before she pulled her iPhone out of her tote and quickly texted her brother.

**Music&LyricsEqualTheStoryofLife**

**DUKE & SEBASTIAN'S DORM**

"Sup?" Sebastian asked his roommate after he heard his name after returning from his shower and getting changed.

"Do you wanna catch dinner at Cesario's with us tonight?" Duke now dressed in a white, 'Elk Lake', v-neck t-shirt from Abercrombie & Fitch (A&F), a pair of medium washed and destroyed 'Kilburn' jeans from A&F, and his one-of-a-kind Ducati leather jacket.

"Sure," Sebastian replied before asking, "Do you mind if my sister comes too?"

"Nah, that's cool," Toby replied as he and Andrew had been playing the Xbox while waiting for Duke to take his shower and get ready to go.

"Cool, thanks," Sebastian replied as he pulled out his cell phone and pressed speed dial number one, which was programmed with Viola's number. He put the phone on speakerphone so he could put on his shoes and jacket.

"Hey Drew, what's up?" He heard his sister greet.

"Hey, Lala, nothing much, just seeing if you're ready to go yet?"

"But my dear big brother, I do believe you forgot that I don't take the longest to get ready for that title already belongs to you," Viola greeted back cheekily.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sebastian replied with a roll of his eyes, "Anyways, I was invited to dinner by my roommate and his friends and they said I could bring you along. You up for some mingling?"

"Sebastian…" the other three in the room heard Sebastian's sister tone's shift from a normal talking tone to a softer and almost more scared like tone, Sebastian noticing their faces from the corner of his eyes, quickly took the phone off of speaker and began to gently talk to her in words that they couldn't make out. A few minutes later, they heard him end the phone call, telling his sister to meet him outside of her dorm building and he'll come get her before heading to his car and to dinner.

"She okay?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah…she's just tired, practice was brutal I guess," Sebastian replied as he stuck his phone into his back jeans pocket, "Well, I'm gonna go pick her up, but I'll meet you guys there?"

"Yeah, man," Toby replied.

"You know the way?" Andrew asked.

"Nah, but I've got the most miraculous thing in my car," Sebastian replied and seeing them look slightly confused he said with a chuckle, "GPS."

The other three just laughed at how they didn't figure it out until he said something before they walked out of the door behind him, they heading in different directions as the newbie headed towards his sister.

* * *

**_CESARIO_****_'S_**

"Hey, guys, there's Sebastian," Andrew pointed out to his friends as soon as he spotted Duke's roommate walk into the restaurant.

"And the girl from tryouts," Toby observed noticing the familiar blonde.

"The one that made first string with us?" Duke asked, turning his head to look and surly enough there was the beautiful girl from tryouts and the new official legend at Illyria.

"Sebastian, dude, over here!" Andrew called out to the twins.

"Hey, guys," Sebastian replied as he slid in before his sister slide in after him, "Guys, this is my twin Viola. Lala, that's Andrew, Toby, and Duke. Duke's my roommate."

Viola smiled at them and then took a closer look at Toby before saying softly, "Hey, you're the guy I played one on one with today at soccer tryouts."

"That would be me," Toby replied and holding out his hand with a smile he said, "Toby McLaren."

"Viola Hastings," Viola said as she gently took his hand and shook it quickly before letting it go, returning her hand to her lap and turning her gaze to the lap also.

"Ah, so you're the one that got your ass kicked by my who I like to call Mia Hamm Junior," Sebastian replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, she killed him at tryouts," Andrew replied, noticing out the corner of his eye, the soccer team's captain was staring at the blonde haired female who had her head down as she searched for something inside her handbag. Smirking, Andrew turned towards their captain and said, "Right, Duke?"

"Huh?" Duke asked and after Andrew rephrased the question he replied, "Yeah, she officially destroyed him. Everyone was impressed."

"That's my sister for you," Sebastian replied with a proud big brother smile.

"Where'd you learn to play like that?" Toby asked the blonde haired, brown-eyed soccer player.

Before Viola could answer, a short middle-aged waitress with curly black hair in a ponytail came up to them with a smile and asked as she put her pen against her tablet, "What can I get you dears tonight?"

"Dr. Pepper," Andrew replied right away.

"Sprite," Toby replied.

"Pepsi for me," Sebastian replied before ordering his sister's, "And she'll have a Mountain Dew, please."

"I'll have a Mountain Dew too please," Duke replied.

"Sure thing, coming right up kids," the waitress, Fran, replied with a smile before she walked off to get their drinks.

"I could have ordered my own, Sebastian," Viola replied and talked more than a few words for the first time since they arrived. Glaring at him she informed him in case he forget, "I'm not helpless."

"I know this, Vi," Sebastian told his sister with a roll of his eyes.

"Then let me order my own," Viola shot back at him and the other three at the other side of the table watched on, clearly amused by the banter between the two as they slowly started to get to know their teammate.

"Why, when I can do it for you?"

"I'm not a baby Sebastian!" Viola told him.

"I know this, Viola!"

"Then let me order and talk for myself."

"Fine then."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Great."

"Great."

"Fantastic."

"Fantastic."

"Lala, why do you have to be so stubborn?" Sebastian asked with a low chuckle.

"Because I take after dad, S" Viola replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Here's your drinks," Fran said as she set down their glasses of soda before asking what they wanted for dinner.

"I'm gonna share with them, but she wants an order of Linguini please," Sebastian ordered for his sister after the other three ordered, having asked to Sebastian and Viola if they wanted to share a pizza with them.

"Sebastian Andrew Joshua Ryan Hastings!"

"Viola Nevaeh Elizabeth Marie Isabella Hastings!" Sebastian shot back.

"Dude, you guys have some wicked long names," Toby told the two between his laughs of the arguing twins.

"Yeah, our mom was going through a weird phrase when she was pregnant," Sebastian replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Going through?" Viola asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, "Hell, Drew, she's still going through it!"

Viola's last comment got them all laugh, even Duke who had been observing the blonde haired female and how she hadn't answered Toby's question, even how fast she dropped his hand, making him realize that she was protecting herself, but protecting herself from what was the question he desperately wanted an answer too, not even sure why he needed or wanted to know when he didn't even know this girl…

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, here's the fourth chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please do review and then continue reading when the time comes up again for this story. Thanks a bunch! **_

_**-Jessica **_

"_Mystery creates wonder and wonder is the basis of someone's desire to understand." _

**-Neil Armstrong**


End file.
